Rise of the Frozen Guardians
by Spartan5271
Summary: Jack and Elsa Frost are siblings who have no memory of who they are, only there names. Rated K for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Jack(narrator)

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, and it was cold, and I was scared.

I opened my eyes for what felt like a long time and saw a light.

No POV

The ice began cracking and a boy with white hair, electric blue eyes, and a brown cloak broke through it.

Jack(narrator)

But then… I saw the moon. So big and so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did…I wasn't scared anymore.

No ones POV

Another body rose into the air. She had ice blonde hair, blue eyes, and a lightish blue dress on.

Elsa

I looked at the moon and it spoke to me.

'You are Elsa Frost, the boy next to you is your brother Jack Frost.' it said.

I began to descend to the ground and the hole that I rose from froze over.

I saw my brother descend as well.

"Hi, are you Elsa Frost?" he asked.

"Yes, and you must be Jack Frost." I said.

"That's what the moon told me." he said.

Jack (narrator)

Why we were there and what we were meant to do, that we didn't know, and a part of me wonders if we ever will.

Jack

I took about two steps looking at my surroundings and felt my foot hit something. I looked down to see a staff. I poked it again and frost formed on it. I leaned down and picked it up. I poked the tree with my staff and it started to form frost on contact. After running around the lake, spreading the frost the wind flew me into the air.

"Hey Els, try it out!" I shouted.

"Ok, hold on." she looked like she kept trying and finally she joined me into the air.

We both laughed but felt a bit of pain when the wind died out and we fell onto a tree branch. I looked into the distance and saw a village.

"Hey Els, look." I said in amazement.

When we got there, we greeted the folks, but got no responses. Then a boy was running towards us.

"Oh, hey, excuse, kid, but can you tell us where we-" I was cut off when the boy ran through me and Elsa. We both were shocked that people were just walking through us. I looked at Elsa and we felt that we should leave.

"Our names are Jack and Elsa Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That's all he ever told us, and that was a LONG, LONG, LONG time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

300 years later

North's Workshop

A block of ice was placed onto a table and was being cut by a chainsaw. The man holding the saw was humming and on one arm had the word Naughty and on the other was Nice. It was Santa Clause or North.

"Still waiting on cookies!" He shouted.

The elves in the room were holding a plate of cookies and eating them, but rushed when they heard him shout. When North finished his ice sculpture, he admired the little ice train he had made and placed it on the train track he had made. The train jumped into the air and turned into a flying train heading for the door, which ended when one of the yetis who work for North entered. He threw the door open smashing the train to pieces. North and the yeti were making shocking sounds.

"Ah… how many times have I told you to KNOCK?!" North shouted at the yeti. The yeti began to speak gibberish.

"What? The Globe?" North looked a bit worried and picked up a sword.

Elves moved out of the way for North as he entered the Globe Room.

"Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" North said. When he looked at the Globe, he saw that the lights were decreasing dramatically.

"What is this?" he asked himself.

He asked the yeti if they checked everything when what sounded like a screech appeared. Suddenly black sand covered the Globe. North looked shocked and elves were running in different directions. The sand exploded into a large figure who laughed as it flew around the Globe and then just disappeared.

"Can it be?" North asked, then looked at the elves. "Dingle, make preparations. We're going to have company."

North then activated a switch which made the Globe glow, making what is known as the Northern Lights, spread across the world.

In a bedroom where a child was sleeping, a small fairy holding a penny, switched it with a tooth under his pillow. It went back to the Tooth Kingdom where the Tooth Fairy was. Tooth was admiring a girl's first tooth when a fairy pointed out the Northern Lights to her. When she saw them she flew at top speed to her destination.

"My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world. And keep them safe."

An image of golden sand showed a girl doing well in soccer above her head. A trail of golden sand lead to the infamous Sandman or Sandy. Sandy turned to see the Lights and transformed his Sand cloud into an airplane and flew towards his destination.

"To bring wonder, hope, and dreams. And so I have called you all here for one reason and one reason only. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided strike back. We alone can stop him."

A giant Bunny ran through his rabbit holes at top speed. In the freezing snow of North's Workshop a rabbit hole appeared and the Easter Bunny popped out.

"Oh it's freezing!" he shouted. As he ran for the Workshop he shouted,"Oh, I can't feel my feet, can't feel my feet!"

At the Globe Room

North

"Ah Sandy!" I shouted. He made image that were unrecognized.

"I know, I know, but I wouldn't have called you here unless it was serious." I said.

Tooth hushed her fairies to listen.

"The Boogeyman was here, AT THE POLE!" I exclaimed.

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth asked.

"Yes there was black sand covering the globe."

"W-what do you mean black sand?" Bunny asked.

"And then a shadow."

"Hang on, I thought you said you saw Pitch." Bunny said as he painted an egg.

"Well ah… not exactly." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked.

Sandy formed a question mark.

"Yeah you said it Sandy." Bunny chuckled.

"Look. He's up to something very bad. I feel it. In my belly." I said as I grabbed my stomach.

"W-w-wait. You're telling me you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? If I did this to you three days before Christmas-"

"Bunny, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." I said as I too the egg he was painting.

"Eh heh, here we go. Look I don't have time for this…" he said and we began to argue.

Sandy

I watched them argue but saw the moon come into view. I need to tell the others.

I pointed towards the moon, didn't work. Soon even Tooth started to argue. What got there attention was shaking the head of an elf. When they looked at me I pointed to the moon.

"Ah! Man in moon, Sandy why didn't you say something." North asked.

I made golden sand shoot out of my ears.

"It's been a long time, old friend. What is big news?" North asked.

An image formed of Pitch.

"It is Pitch." Bunny looked horrified while North patted his stomach.

"Mannie what must we do?"

Mannie pouted towards a G on the floor. Out of the ground appeared the crystal to make a new Guardian.

"Guys a ne- wait, two new Guardians." Tooth looked shocked.

"Wait why?" Bunny asked.

"Must be big deal. Must think we need help." North said.

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny asked.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth asked.

I formed a clover above my head.

"Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth spoke for me.

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny mumbled.

The image that was formed shocked us all. It was Jack and Elsa Frost.

"Jack and Elsa Frost." North sounded impressed. Tooth's fairies all fainted.

"Uh… I take that back the Groundhog's fine." Bunny said.

Tooth was floating with a wide grin on her face and quickly said, "Uh w-well as long as Jack protects the children, right?"

"Jack Frost? Really? I would understand Elsa, but her brother doesn't care about children. I mean all he does is freeze waterfalls and mess with me eggs. He is an irresponsible, selfish-"

"Guardians." North cut Bunny off.

"Jack Frost, many things but not a Guardian." Bunny protested.


End file.
